Weird Love 2
by Turtlesarecoolswag
Summary: Hentai


yaaaaaaaaawn* Neil yawned waking up half dead he looked over to his right and seen his naked wife sleeping quietly and very cutely beside him so he did what any good husband would do

"YEET" Yelled Neil as he launched Meisa off of the bed onto the floor "Owww Why the hell would you do that" Meisa rubbed her ass "Haha oh are you ok I just thought since your ass was so big it would break your fall guess not" Neil shrugged

"Well since I'm awake Ima go shower bye bye by the way your welcome to join" Neil smirked then walked off to the bathroom

"That motherfucking bitch I'm gonna kill him actually that's a great idea" Meisa Evilly smiled and ran into the bathroom

Neil was in the shower wondering if Meisa would join him till he heard loud footsteps running towards the bed 'just in time' thought Neil

"Oh hello, you" Neil greeted Meisa as he started to drool over her sexyness

"No you don't get any of this" Meisa said poking her breast

"Fine we'll see who's teasing who" Neil started making a plan in his head on how to get Meisa then he remembered their married 'heheheh' Neil mentally giggled

"What's that weird smile for stupid" Meisa questioned

"Umm nothing...c'mon hop in" Neil replied

Meisa hopped in the shower making sure to bend over to give Neil a view and to taunt him even more

After about 5 minutes of showering Neil couldn't take it and put his plan into action

"So Meimei are you gonna forgive me" Neil asked hoping for a yes

"Nope and nicknames won't help you" Meisa said turning around Neil made sure to take a long look at her breast he felt his boner get harder watching the water drip down her body

Meisa turned around somehow not noticing his boner he got a look of her wet ass

Neil got tried of waiting and made his move he waited until Meisa bent over again and poked her ass cheek with his boner

"Meisa turn this way quick" Neil said barely stopping himself from fucking Meisa right that second

"Why are you poking me!?"Meisa quickly turned around as soon as she did she was pulled into a deep kiss by Neil

"Meisa I'm sorry c'mon don't make me poke you again" Neil begged Meisa

"No I was sleeping so comfortably and you ruined it hmph" Meisa replied angrily

'She sleeps to much anyways' thought Neil

Neil kissed Meisa's cheek and rubbed his boner on her pussy "Don't be so mad you'll get wrinkles" he kissed her neck

"Hmmm I don't know, should I forgive you"

Meisa asked Neil

"Yes" he said back

"Why, your a dick" Meisa said grabbing Neil's boner in a tight grip

"Hey you know if you grab it so hard I won't be able to have kids" Neil told her

She loosened her grip so it wasn't hurting him but was still firm

Neil continued kissing and sucking on Meisa's neck he grabbed one of her breast and caressed it softly

Meisa bit her lip in pleasure trying to keep her moans quietly

Suddenly Neil's hand shot down and started rubbing her pussy

Meisa couldn't take it and started moaning loudly "ahhh Ahhhh AHH" her moans get louder as she got closer to cumming

After a minute or two of pleasuring Meisa Neil felt her trying to force more of his hand into her dripping wet womenhood

He went with her wishes adding two fingers into her pussy

"Ahh AH ahhAhhhhhhhHHH" Meisa moaned loudly "IMM CUMMMMMMMMMMING" she screamed releasing her tasty juices onto Neil hand

Neil smiled and licked her juices off his fingers enjoying the taste very much

Meisa got down on her knees and started sucking Neil's hard cock

Neil knowing she could deep throat his cock easily slowly pushed her head forward on his length

Meisa gagged a little on his cock but after a few seconds of slow deep throating Neil grabbed Meisa's hair and started face fucking her

"Ahhh mmm da--mn mmm"Neil grunted in pleasure getting close to cumming

"Ahh fuuuck I'm go--gonn--a CUUM"

Neil tryed to warn Meisa but the pleasure was too much and came hard down her throat

She savoured the taste of his cum and swallowed it she sucked the rest of the sperm out of Neil's dick and licked the tip wanting more of his tasty cum

"Wow that's why I love you" Neil said

"I still don't wanna forgive you" Meisa told him

"Turn around and I'll show you why you should forgive me" Neil grabbed her ass and turned her around

"Bend over" Neil commanded Meisa

"Don't com-- "yea yea sorry" Neil getting restless slowly pushed her back down

Meisa let herself be pushed down and twerked her ass for Neil then spread her pussy with her fingers

Neil stared for a sexy at her pussylips and got right behind her positioning his cock in front of her spread out pussy

"Ready?" Neil asked Meisa

She gave a quick nod "hurrrrry up just fuck my pussy already" Meisa said ready and horny

"Hmm that was alot of teasing before I don't know…heheh fine, love you" Neil said

"I love you t-- Ahhh" Meisa's words were interrupted by Neil ramming his whole cock into Meisa in one thrust

Neil gave her a second to ready herself before he started fucking her, oh did he fuck her He shoved his cock in and out of his wife at a very high speed all Meisa could do was moan

"AHH AHHH AHHH HARDER AHHHHH" Meisa moaned loudly

Neil heard Meisa and went even harder he gripped her breast and started fondling them

"HMM uhh FUCK I'm gonna CuM" Neil grunted loudly still pounding his wife's drenched pussy

"Ohh ahhh meeee ttt--oooooo uhh your gonna break my pu--ssssyyy"

Meisa moaned both of them coming close to cumming

"Let's cum to-grunt-gether" Neil groaned

"Ooooooooook AHHH" Meisa moaned loudly in response

After a few minutes they were only a couple seconds away from cumming

"Fuck I--m CUMMMMINg" Neil unleashed a massive loud of cum into Meisa's pussy causing Meisa to cum along with him

"IM CUUUUUUUUMInnnnnnnnnnnG" Meisa screamed as she came hard onto Neil's rock hard cock

Leaning against the wall she felt the cum dripping out of her pussy

Neil pulled his cock out of Meisa's pussy and watched his cum leak out of her pussy

He felt his dick get hard again he leaned over and whispered into Meisa's ear "ahh I'm still horny I wanna fuck your little tight asshole" he lustfully whispered to Meisa

Meisa felt a shiver run up her spine before her mind could think she bent back over spreading her ass to give Neil a good look

Also still horny she said "ohh you wanna fuck my ass

"Hell yea!!" Neil yelled and slowly pushed his hard boner into Meisa's asshole

"Ahhh ow ahhh" Meisa moaned in pain

Neil grabbed her head and turned it towards him not wasting a second he kissed Meisa deeply he felt her moan in his mouth

After a few second Neil finally got his whole cock inside of Meisa's tight ass he gave Meisa a few seconds to get used to the feeling of having her ass filled

Slowly he started pushing his boner in and out of his wife while french kissing her and fondling her breast

Meisa moaned loudly on his hard cock already used to the feeling of her ass being spread open so wide

"AHH ahhhh mmmmm oh yeea" she moaned into Neil's mouth while her hands just barely held her up and she could do now was take the anal pounding and moan

"I've always wanted to fuck this hole" Neil grunted out speeding up his pace making Meisa moan louder

"AHHH AHHHHHHHHHhhhhh harder deeply" Meisa moaned Neil sped up into a rapid pace thrusting in and out of her ass like he did her pussy

After a few minutes he was getting close to coming but Meisa was closer throwing her ass back onto Neil's cock she wanted to cum badly

"Ahhh Aahhhh I--IMMMM gonnnaaa CUMMMM" Meisa's asshole tightened around Neil's cock forcing the semen out of his hard wet cock

"Oh Sh--"Neil suddenly grunted as he came hard into Meisa ass quickly filling it up he pulled his cock out while still cumming covering Meisa's ass with cum

Meisa reached behind her and got a large spot of cum picking it up with her finger she brought to her mouth and put it in swishing the cum around getting a good taste then swallowing the large load

"Ahh that was awesome" Neil tiredly said then kissed Meisa again "I love you" Neil slapped Meisa ass and got her a towel

"I love you too just don't launch me off the bed again and you can have more of this" Meisa said poking her ass letting Neil watch it

They both got back into bed after a few minutes of laying quietly on the bed Neil grabbed Meisa's ass and started squeezing it

"You can fuck my ass again later ok now sleep" Meisa told Neil

"Ahh fine but I'll fuck you even harder next time"Neil warned Meisa giving her ass a hard slap then bringing Meisa into a cuddle

"goodnight sexy"Neil kissed Meisa cheek

"It's morning" Meisa response

Neil smacked her ass again harder "don't make me give you another morning pounding"Neil whispered into Meisa ear giving her a shiver up her spine

-The End-


End file.
